


The Assassination of the Great King

by notiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Is there a tag for friends to enemies to lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notiwaoi/pseuds/notiwaoi
Summary: Three years ago, his bestfriend disappeared. Oikawa Tooru promised that he will do everything he can to find him. He needs his answers.Three years ago, Iwaizumi Hajime left his life behind. He promised to stay away from everyone to keep them safe. He wants his answers and he will do anything to get them.Three years of looking for the lost who did everything not to be found.Three years of running away from the light that he desperately clung onto in the dark.When they finally find each other, will they find their answers or will more questions and danger arise?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Assassination of the Great King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my second work in the fandom and I am quite excited with it. I'm so sorry for the summary, I can't think of a better one;;
> 
> The narration will be alternating but I promise it won't be confusing. Also, the characters might be a bit OOC because they need to fit to their respective _jobs_.

To everyone else, Oikawa Tooru is a normal college student. Okay, a good-looking, tall and friendly college student but still, _normal_.

He goes to his classes by day then resigns to his apartment most of the nights, doing homework or watching a good (alien) movie in his laptop. On rare nights, when he feels like it, he goes out with his friends. A perfectly normal college student.

Except that, he isn’t.

His nights are not always about doing a homework or watching a movie. His nights out are not spent to drink or do something fun with his friends. These nights are mostly spent in front of computer screens, concentration heavy while he types furiously as if he’s racing with time, which is normally the case. His nights are spent trying to make a change in this world. And to find someone that would hopefully change his.

Oikawa Tooru is a hacker, a good one if he’s being honest.

His bestfriend once told him that he excels in anything he puts his mind into. They used to fight over it because Tooru never had the confidence to believe in it and his bestfriend would always hit the back of his head half-heartedly as if that would instill some of his faith to the other. At one point, Tooru believed it works. Everytime he touches him, he would feel this kind of energy surge through him, giving him some boost to go on. He started craving for it, like a sunflower that chases the sun from east to west. He was a sunflower and his bestfriend was his sun.

It was later, _much later_ , when he realized that it’s not some kind of magic or supernatural occurrence or a bestfriend bond. It’s something real, too real that when he disappeared without trace, Tooru felt lost, drained and lifeless.

His days felt like nights without the stars and hope of dawn. He spent both days and nights in his room, either wrapped up in his blankets while staring at his phone or half-heartedly eating something his mom left at his study table, when he was asleep, while staring at his phone.

He received nothing. No texts, no calls, no emails.

_Nothing._

He knows then, until now, that his bestfriend didn’t just disappear on him without a valid reason. In their eleven years of friendship, he often went out of his way not to worry Tooru. He refuses to believe that he would just walk out of his life as if he never existed. No, there must be a valid reason why Tooru’s sun suddenly never rose again.

That gave him a purpose. He needs to know why his bestfriend left and why he never said anything to him. What if he needs help? What if he’s taken against his will? What if he’s in pain? It fuelled Tooru to get out of his bed and continue to move forward. He will find him. He’ll get his answers. Because if there’s another word his bestfriend used to describe him, it was stubborn. Tooru never liked it, he always thought it was a bad trait but three years ago, he started to think that maybe it’s not as bad as he made it to be. Oikawa Tooru will be stubborn and he will stand by that if it means finding his bestfriend.

He started small like checking his bestfriend’s social media but those were deleted, all of it. He also discovered that the photos on his accounts with him were gone. There’s not much because his friend never liked the idea of using social media. _“Why would I post our photos for others to see?”_ he always says. Tooru never pushed it, it’s not as if they need photos to prove that they are bestfriends. It’s between them and it was enough. But those photos were gone too.

It seemed like Tooru just made him, a product of imagination of a lonely boy because no one wanted to be friends with him in the playground. An imagination he carried until his high school because it was already a part of him. For a moment back then, he was scared. He knows his mind is a complicated labyrinth that only he and his friend can navigate. What if the reason for that was because Tooru really just made him up?

But one night, his mother loudly wondered where their neighbour _(and your bestfriend)_ might have moved. Relief flushed through him. He had not imagined his bestfriend. He was real. His feelings were real.

Three years ago, Tooru swore he will do anything to find his bestfriend, even if it means learning his way around computers, the internet, the networks. That’s the reason he started learning how to hack.

He’s a hacker now because he wants and _needs_ to find Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Hey, you should join us later. I can use that brain of yours to understand the recent lesson,” Hanamaki says as they exit their classroom.

“Sorry, I have plans tonight,” Oikawa answers, almost automatically.

“Dude, you always have plans but you just end up sleeping the entire night,” Makki says while rolling his eyes.

“Exactly,” Oikawa beams.

Hanamaki snorts. “Seriously ‘Kawa, you need to go out more, live your life.”

“I have a life and I happen to enjoy it, thank you very much!” he answers, not letting go of the happy facade.

He and Hanamaki met in a History class back in their first year in the university. Oikawa didn’t plan to gain a new friend, he has a goal afterall. But he spilled his leftover coffee on Hanamaki’s notebook when he was in a hurry to go to his next class. He insisted that it was fine but Oikawa felt really bad because that lesson seemed important, he had four pages of notes himself, so he offered his own notes to the stranger and gave him his number so he can return it.

Looking back at their meeting, Oikawa realizes how very lucky he was that Hanamaki didn’t punch him and he actually returned his notes _(which turned out to be really important during their midterms)_. Since then, the friendship has somewhat developed and Oikawa found himself enjoying his company when he’s not busy hacking into servers and databases.

Hanamaki raises both of his hands in gesture of surrender. They had different varieties of this same topic for the past two years and Hanamaki knows what to expect everytime he asks. Oikawa can count it in his fingers the times he said yes to his invitations. Still, that didn’t stop him from hanging out with him and trying, which, in Oikawa’s opinion, makes him a really good friend.

“Okay, okay, nerd. Go on, do whatever it is you do while I enjoy Issei’s company on my own,” he says wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

“You’re gross. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe that’s exactly the reason why I’m saying no?” Oikawa says while scrunching his nose.

Hanamaki laughs good-heartedly and Oikawa can’t help but smile too.

They part ways outside the campus.

He walks with a skip in his steps. Today is Friday, it’s “Iwa-chan night.”

To anyone that isn’t Tooru, “Iwa-chan night” sounds like a night with whoever Iwa-chan is. This is in its essence, true. The only problem is, Iwa-chan is not here.

Actually, Iwa-chan is _nowhere_.

He has spent the past two years trying to find his bestfriend. When he learned hacking, he first tried looking at his high school’s database. Maybe there was something, _anything_ , that would tell him what happened to Hajime. He disappeared two months before they finish their second year and none of their teachers said anything. He found it weird, _still finds it weird,_ that’s why he started with Aoba Johsai.

Maybe Hajime needed to drop out or transfer schools. Why he didn’t tell Tooru was a question he would ask after he finds out his new school. _One question at a time_ , he always told himself. It was his first attempt to hack his high school and he was grinning like an idiot minutes after he started because it was so easy, he’ll find Hajime’s files in no time. As he was about to access his class’ files, he realized that if it was this easy for a rookie hacker, then his information, as well as everyone at his school, were not safe. He notes to make his school realize that after he finds Hajime’s files.

But he didn’t find Hajime’s files. According to his school records, no Iwaizumi Hajime has ever been enrolled to Seijoh.

Weird, really weird even for Tooru’s standard.

He just ended up making a statement by changing the homepage of his school’s website. He put links of bakeries and restaurants which offer great milk breads and adegashi tofus, it was free advertisement because they were always kind to them. On the bottom of the page, he put a huge and blinking “PROTECT YOUR STUDENTS’ INFORMATION!! – The Great King” He remembers smiling at his work.

In hindsight, anyone who knows him would immediately know it was him. Milk bread is his favorite, his bestfriends’ is adegashi tofu. Hajime calls him a king because _“you act like one, dumbass”_ and he likes to joke that if he’s the king, he would be the greatest of all. Really, it was a giveaway.

But no one really knows Tooru except Hajime and he was not there.

After his high school, he tried hacking their middle school. It wasn’t much of a challenge either. Seriously, his schools pay too little attention to their cyber security. The escapade didn’t turn out differently from the first one. According to Kitagawa Daiichi’s record, no Iwaizumi Hajime graduated from their school. Weird.

He did the same thing in their website but instead of posting links of bakeries and restaurants, he posted a long essay about a conspiracy theory on alien existence that he read the other day. At the bottom of his essay is a huge and bouncing “PROTECT YOUR STUDENTS’ INFORMATION!! –The Great King”

A day after he hacked KitaDai, he decided to hack every high and middle school in Sendai. Half because if he just hacked the schools he attended, it will be quite obvious who the hacker was _(it’s not, he’s just paranoid)._ And half because he wants to make these schools realize that their cyber security sucks and their students deserve more.

In three months time, he already made a name for himself in their city. It varies, from “The Great King who prompted schools to action for a better cyber security” to “The Great King who is a threat to our security.” He never minded though, he never looked at any files that weren’t his. He just wanted some change.

He stuck with “The Great King” as his nickname, partly because it actually is a good name and hugely because he hopes that if Hajime ever comes across one of his works _(he has the tendency to make dramatic statements across the internet)_ , he would actually recognize him and would know that he is looking for him.

Two years with no luck.

But that‘s fine.

Tooru is stubborn and despite it being reduced to just one night a week this year _(university is demanding and he took another job),_ he still has his Iwa-chan night, a night dedicated to hacking his way to his bestfriend. He’ll find him soon enough.

Tonight, he is planning to hack the Miyagi Statistics Bureau. This is just his second attempt. The first one was last week and after hours of trying to get in, he gave up. The site is extremely protected. He would’ve felt a little proud if he’s not more annoyed that he can’t get in.

As he was preparing for his snacks _(hacking makes you hungry!)_ his _other_ phone receives a new notification. He remembers “Malus Eight” _(seriously, what does that even mean)_ told him they’ll send the details of their new prospect tonight.

He ignores it though, he’ll look at it later. Tonight is Iwa-chan night.

He boots up his computer, ready for some action.

Maybe tonight is the night he finally gets a lead.

Where the hell is Iwaizumi Hajime?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This idea has been floating in my mind halfway through [AOTLIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161227/chapters/58182883) and I finally had the motivation to start with it. Thank you for reading and I hope the first chapter got you interested.
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated. They motivate me (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
